


Everything I Do... I Do it for You

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom, otayurio - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Fluff, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, One Shot, Otabek is a Father, Secret Crush, Secret love, Single Yuri, Werewolves, Widower Otabek Altin, gaylove, hombres lobo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Cuando el Alfa Otabek Altin cruzaba por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida al tomar el mando de su manada y la muerte de su esposa, jamás creyó que el destino le traería a las puertas de su hogar a un peculiar Omega ruso que pondría su mundo de cabeza, primero ganándose el amor de sus hijos, después convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo y al final robándole el corazón.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Everything I Do... I Do it for You

**Everything I Do... I Do it for You**

_"...Oh, You can't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you_

_I lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you,_

_Yeah, I'd die for you_

_You know its's true_

_Everything I do Oh I do it for you..."_

-Everything I do I do it for You. Bryan Adams-

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

  
Otra reunión para la supuesta negociación de acuerdos territoriales entre manadas que terminaba en una ruinosa "cita a ciegas". Estaba tan cansado de todo eso.

Suspiró desganado entrando a la recámara de sus cachorros encontrándolos plácidamente dormidos, dejó un beso en la frente de cada uno, los cubrió con las mantas y se sentó en el sofá ubicado en la pared opuesta a la camita del más pequeño, se quedó ahí pensativo velando su sueño.

Estaba harto de que su madre secundada por su padre orquestaran encerronas para adjudicarle pareja. Había tratado de hablar en todos los tonos conocidos para que desistieran en su empresa pero lo estaban llevando rápidamente al límite, y mucho temía que debía hacer uso de su estatus de forma más contundente para que pararan.

Desde la muerte de Aiday, su esposa y madre de sus hijos, se había negado a enlazarse de nuevo con otro Omega, no se imaginaba compartiendo su vida y la de sus cachorritos con una persona desconocida con el fin de satisfacer el instinto de procreación o cumplir las arcaicas tradiciones de su manada. Entendía la preocupación de sus padres o al menos trataba de hacerlo; comprendía que querían una buena compañera para él, una que hiciese las veces de madre ayudándole en la crianza de sus hijos y como guía en la dirección de la manada, incluso llevando a cabo dichas labores cuando él se saturaba de trabajo.

El problema principal es que nadie sabía que ya existía ese alguien, ni siquiera el susodicho.

¿Para qué quería una desconocida entrometida si ya lo tenía a él?... A él... A él quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo y cómplice desde que su esposa falleció; a él quien a base de esfuerzo, dedicación y compromiso se había ganado el puesto como su mano derecha a pesar de ser un simple Omega, que todo sea dicho, de simple no tenía un pelo... A él a quién sus hijos secretamente llamaban mami y le adoraba más que a él mismo siendo su padre... A él quien se había metido bajo su piel haciéndole caer perdidamente enamorado... A él a quien le tenía que ocultar su profundo enamoramiento tras una amistad entrañable porque no correspondía sus sentimientos y porque debía respetar la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás de no estar unido con un Alfa.

Tomó un respiro profundo queriendo reconfortarse con el delicioso aroma de sus pequeños mezclado con el del Omega. Sonrió con pesar al darse cuenta de que no podría darle a sus bebés la única madre que querían, porque sí... Sus cachorros eran Alfas implacables que dejaban muy en claro cuando alguien no les gustaba, a duras penas toleraban a sus abuelos... ¿Quién pensaría que dos pequeños de cinco y tres años podían resultar tan intimidantes?... Gruñían, enseñaban colmillos, encendían su mirada lobuna y sacaban garras a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su espacio vital si no era bienvenido.

Aunque con él, con su mejor amigo, todo era diferente; en cuanto percibían su aroma en la cercanía buscaban la manera de llamar su atención hasta que los acogiera en sus brazos, era tan gracioso ver a ese par de firecillas malmodosas derretirse ante su toque, convertirse en dulces cachorritos cariñosos, mimosos y obedientes en su presencia.

¿Cómo les explicaba a sus hijos que no podían tenerle como deseaban?... ¿Cómo les iba a explicar cuando una vez más sufrieran la pérdida de una madre, si el Omega decidía un día unirse a algún Alfa y formar su propia familia?... ¿Cómo decirles que no fue lo suficientemente buen Alfa para conquistar al Omega que complementaba a la perfección su diminuta familia?...

Estaba tan metido en sus tormentosas cavilaciones que no escuchó los pasos ligeros entrando a la recámara hasta que sintió un leve empujón en su brazo y el asiento de un costado hundirse.

\- Qué carita... ¿Tan jodida estuvo la reunión?-. Ahí estaba el motivo de su desasosiego viéndolo con ojos divertidos y hablando entre susurros.

\- Yura... No te sentí llegar, creí que ya estabas dormido-. Respondió desanimado en voz baja, perdiéndose en esos precisos ojos verdes que brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

\- Solo fuí a tomar una ducha rápida, no me dejaban despegarme de su lado hasta que cayeron profundamente dormidos... Cuéntame, ¿qué tal te fué en la reunión?, ¿ya te engancharon por fin con una hermosa Omega? ¿O siguen sin lleganarte el ojo?-. Preguntó burlón mientras se levanta a revisar que los niños estuvieran bien abrigados y acariciar sus cabellos.

¿Cómo no iba a amarlo viendo la delicadeza y el amor con que trataba a sus hijos?

\- No te burles, que no tardan en empezar a fastidiarte consiguiéndote un Alfa. Mi madre ya amenazó, cito textual: "Mi Yuri, mi niño tan lindo y tan bueno, ya va siendo hora de que forme su familia, habrá que elegirle un buen Alfa, se merece lo mejor" . Así que prepárate para traer la misma cara que yo, cada que seas invitado a una "reunión de negocios" organizada por ellos-. Se le retorcieron las entrañas y su lobo le arañába el pecho furioso con el recuerdo de hace unas horas.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿en serio? Bueno, pues con la pena Beka, pero al primer intento me pinto de colores. Así que ve buscando sustituto porque próximamente habrá una vacante en tu personal de confianza-. Contestó con una sonrisa torcida pretendiendo ser bromista pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no era una broma.

\- Está bien, pero te llevas a estos engendros, eres al único que aguantan y son a los únicos que aguantas. Se les están pegando tus malos modos de lobo solitario, arisco y gruñón. Parecen más tigres que otra cosa... Yo tengo la culpa por ponerles esos nombres-. Arguyó más en serio que en broma con un mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

\- Por mí no hay problema, me llevo a mis príncipes a recorrer el mundo, dudo que te extrañen. Aún así, para que veas lo considerado que soy, te enviaremos postales en tu cumpleaños-. Respondió con un alzamiento de hombros viéndolo de soslayo.

Ambos rieron por la verdad en sus palabras.

Las pocas veces en que había visto al rubio dejar salir su lado sensible(de Omega blandengue como él mismo se refería), era al lado de sus cachorritos, toda actitud hosca u hostil con la que se dirigía al resto salía por la ventana en cuanto el par de criaturitas entraban en su rango de visión. Algunas veces había sentido una punzada de irracional envidia por sus hijos ya que ellos si podían ser receptores de las caricias, los besos y la calidez de sus abrazos. Era estúpido, lo sabía, pero ¿quién no se vuelve estúpido ante el amor de su vida?

\- Gracias por eso- Dijo el Alfa señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia sus bebés dormidos. -Por cuidarlos quiero decir, no son tu responsabilidad, apenas y te alcanza tiempo para ti con el trabajo diario-. Agregó deleitándose con el olor de su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué agradeces?... Es un placer. Tienes razón no son mi responsabilidad pero a mi no causa molestia alguna cuidarles, son perfectos, una lindura... Seguramente lo heredaron de su madre porque de ti no creo-. Siguió pinchando con su característico humor ácido.

El Alfa sonrió levemente asintiendo con un movimiento, dándole la razón.

\- Deberías de irte a descansar Yura, ya es tarde. Otra vez gracias por hacerte cargo de ellos, te adoran. De verdad que te vas a ir al cielo con todo y tus horribles tenis de animal print solo por aguantarnos-. Le hizo reír entre dientes, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer recorrerle el cuerpo entero ante el sonido.

-... ¿No se qué voy a hacer el día que no te tenga a mi lado?... -. Dijo bajando sustancialmente el volumen de voz en la última pregunta sintiendo una dolorosa opresión en el pecho que hizo a su lobo gemir.

Cortando de golpe la risa, Yuri lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, con ojos entrecerrados analizándolo, seguramente había escuchado las palabras del final. Sin embargo no le cuestionó.

\- Sí, mañana por la mañana tengo cita con varios clientes para renegociar contratos por lo del aumento de precios. En la tarde está la reunión con el proveedor de Alemania que quiere aumentar el precio de la resina, no se te olvide, te necesito ahí para que lo distraigas con tus feromonas de Alfa machote y desista del aumento-. Terminó desde la puerta que ya tenía abierta, se despidió con una escueta seña con la mano y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de salir por completo.

Decidió no darle importancia a la revolución que causó en su interior la preciosa sonrisa que rara vez salía, no quería continuar con su flagelo, al menos no por hoy. Prefirió acomodarse en el sofá donde estaba sentado para dormir cerca de sus pequeños.

Quedó dormido repitiéndose mentalmente la frase que le decía su fallecida abuela cuando lo veía agobiado: "Un día al vez Otabek... Un día a la vez".

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

  
Los meses transcurrieron siguiendo la dinámica de siempre, se dividía entre atender a sus hijos, cumplir las obligaciones propias de la manada y dirigir los negocios.

Afortunadamente llevaban ya un par de años de abundancia, gracias a todas las modificaciones que realizó en la estructura de las empresas desde que su padre le cedió el mando Alfa, incluyó a básicamente todos los miembros de la manada con conocimientos o en su defecto entusiasmo por aprender, creando en poco tiempo una rentable plantilla laboral que ya daba frutos. Les inculcó a cada lobo la necesidad de colaborar y ganarse el sustento, alentándoles a dejar de lado actitudes apáticas que arrastraban a conflictos sin sentido como era costumbre en el mandato de su padre, que durante años éste se limitó a relegar a la mayoría.

Su padre y su exclusivo grupo de Betas trabajaban haciendo negocios con humanos u otras razas, repartía las ganancias por supuesto, pero no era equitativo ni hacía partícipe a los demás de las decisiones que tomaba. Todo derivó en graves disputas internas que eran solucionadas con sangrientas peleas a la antigua usanza: a muerte y con el uso de la fuerza lobuna.

Básicamente tuvo que empezar de cero reestructurando la organización tanto de la manada como de los bienes. La llegada de Yuri resultó un gran alivio a su estrés pues le apoyó incondicionalmente, sin él no hubiera podido concretar ni siquiera la primer parte de la estrategia.

La participación de Yura fue otro complicado problema que debió ser resuelto también con derramamiento de sangre más de una vez, sin llegar a la muerte de algún miembro pero casi, casi... El caso de su amigo fue mucho más difícil de resolver dado que cargaba con el estigma de haber nacido con naturaleza Omega, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico al demostrar que este hecho no era impedimento para desenvolverse mejor que un alfa o un beta.

Desgraciadamente aun existían muchos prejuicios respecto a la participación de lobos con este origen en todas las manadas, se les seguía tratando como incubadoras o juguetes sexuales que no tenían voz ni voto hasta que no contaran con el respaldo de un Alfa o un Beta y estuvieran enlazados.

Lo más absurdo de la situación es que tales prejuicios eran fomentados por los mismos Omegas, principalmente los ya enlazados sintiéndose superiores o los descendientes de Alfas y betas de confianza de estos últimos, dado que dichos Omegas tenían mayores consideraciones.

Fue la principal razón de su matrimonio con Aiday; ella era su amiga y estaba a punto de ser ofrecida por la manda Kuat como tributo para consolidar la alianza con el Alfa de una manada vecina, era tratada como vil ganado y eso no podía tolerarlo. Aunque no era mucho lo que él podía hacer para cambiar la mentalidad limítrofe de sus congéneres, considerando que todas las manadas se regían por el "Libro Sagrado". Era una especie de códice o biblia que contenía la historia de los orígenes de su raza y dictaba las reglas de convivencia entre manadas, había sido escrita por "Los Antiguos", los primeros lobos creados por la diosa Luna.

Respetaba las creencias de antaño pero le parecía incoherente aplicar las mismas reglas en la actualidad a raja tabla, resultaba ilógico, habían pasado eones desde su creación, todas las razas habían evolucionado a la par de la humana como para seguir dejándose guiar por estatutos prehistóricos.

Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea retrógrada de clasificar o etiquetar a los seres sobrenaturales o humanos como una justificación para degradar y violentar; para él simplemente todos eran diferentes, cada uno poseía sus propias virtudes y defectos independientemente de su origen.

Ese mismo pensamiento lo llevó a realizar la petición de enlace con su amiga, la quería mucho así que creyó que sería suficiente para que ambos tuvieran una sana relación esperando con el paso del tiempo lograr enamorarse de ella, además, entre sus manadas ya existía una amistad previa hecho que aseguraba la aceptación del compromiso; sin embargo, él sabía que ella sí sentía algo más que amor de amigos aunque nunca se lo confesó abiertamente, probablemente por miedo a que su amistad terminara. Y tal como lo predijo, con los años su cariño se acrecentó hasta el punto de querer aumentar su familia trayendo al mundo a sus dos preciosos hijos: Erasyl y Aslan.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

  
Después del primer mes de haber nacido Aslan el más pequeño, recibieron la noticia de que Islambek Kuat, Alfa y padre de Aiday había sido asesinado, su madre había caído presa de una extraña enfermedad aparentemente provocada por el veneno en una bala de cazadores (humanos cazadores de seres sobrenaturales), durante un ataque previo a la manada Kuat. Su esposa tuvo que trasladarse hasta aquel territorio para apoyar con sus conocimientos de curandera, dejándolo a cargo de sus hijos. Incluso su padre llevó a más de la mitad de su guardia para colaborar en caso de un nuevo ataque; fué entonces que su papá le cedió el mando Alfa obligándole a quedarse a cargo de su propia manada, en caso de que falleciera debían estar protegidos ante cualquier eventualidad.

Sucedió lo previsto, los cazadores atacaron de nuevo y la manada Kuat fue exterminada llevándose también la vida de la madre de sus cachorros. Su padre y un pequeño grupo lograron apenas escapar con la ayuda de un lobo Alfa ruso veterano de la KGB y su nieto, quienes pasaban en ese momento por el camino de regreso a su hogar en Rusia después de una misión cumplida para la manada Katsuki.

Fué ahí cuando conoció al Omega más hermoso que había visto en su toda su existencia, quedó prendado de la peligrosa mirada de soldado que el joven lobo llamado Yuri Plisetsky poseía.

La campaña de ataques perpetrados por cazadores en gran parte del continente y las desastrosas consecuencias de la ayuda prestada a los Kuat donde su guardia fue severamente mermada, le orilló a tomar la decisión de solicitar los servicios de Nikolay Plisetsky y su nieto Omega (que resultó ser igual o más letal que el Alfa veterano), a manera de incrementar la protección de la manada.

Fué tan provechosa la participación de los Plisetsky y su fortuito entendimiento con ellos que terminó por ofrecerles un lugar en la manada para ser integrados como miembros en pleno derecho y ellos aceptaron.

La llegada del peculiar Omega causó toda una revolución dentro del los miembros de su manada puesto que no se comportaba como cualquier otro de su misma categoría, es decir, no era sumiso, complaciente, delicado, pero sobre todo, no era débil; tal vez no poseía la musculatura que el resto de los Betas o Alfas pero lo compensaba con destreza, inteligencia y fiereza.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraído por tal especímen? Ante sus ojos era perfecto. Lo confirmó al darse cuenta de la dedicación con que atendía a su abuelo pues realizaba labores del hogar, cocinaba y también entrenaba diversas técnicas de pelea con o sin armas junto al Alfa hasta el cansancio.

Lo más curioso era que no convivía con otros Omegas. Una vez por casualidad, le escuchó decir a su abuelo que no le gustaba verse envuelto en chismorreos, mucho menos coquetear con cuanto espécimen le pasara por enfrente, pues no era ningún necesitado. Y lo dejó muy claro mandando a la mierda a todo beta y Alfa que se le acercaba con fines de conquista, ni hembras ni machos fueron aceptados, a todos los bateó por igual. Peleaba arduamente por su respeto e integridad con uñas y dientes, literalmente, porque siempre hubo alguno que encandilado por su belleza se aferraba a poseerlo tratando de someterlo a la fuerza, incluso algunos Alfas llegaron a ocupar su yugo y fue como prenderle fuego porque se volvía más salvaje. Dejó a varios moribundos en el camino.

Como resultado empezaron a respetarlo. Los Omegas tan complicados como solo ellos eran, algunos lo admiraban llegando a pedirle consejo para ser mejores y otros lo envidiaban buscando hacerle caer en conflictos a la menor oportunidad, a los cuales optaba por ignorarles. Hacía patente su antipatía con todo el mundo hasta que sucedió lo impensable.

En una ocasión, un par de meses después de la muerte de Aiday, sus cachorros estaban sumergidos en un mar de llanto clamando por su ausente mamá, llevaban todo el día llorando desgarradoramente negándose a probar bocado, él se sentía también a punto de soltar lágrimas de desesperación... En un momento dado, su madre llegó con un séquito de Omegas que querían brindar su ayuda para calmarles, sin éxito. Tuvo que sacarles de la casa porque sus hijos no dejaban que alguien que no fuera él los tocara, se aferraban a su ropa desconsolados hasta que Yuri apareció... Tocó en el marco de la puerta abierta pidiendo permiso para entrar pero no se dirigió a él como Alfa, su mirada la clavó Erasyl su hijo mayor, quien sorprendentemente había dejado de llorar para levantar sus manitas en dirección al Omega pidiéndole lo cargara en brazos y así lo hizo, no paró de mecerlo entre arrumacos hasta que cesó de sollozar.

Con absoluto asombro vió como se acercaba después a su bebé en brazos sin soltar al otro que ronroneaba con la carita enterrada en el cuello esbelto, y dirigiendo su atención al bebé comenzaba a arrullarle quedamente acariciando su cabecita, enseguida Aslan se calmó. Cuando Erasyl se durmió completamente, lo recostó y arropó en la cama que él le indicó; enseguida le pidió permiso para cargar al bebé en sus brazos, lo tranquilizó meciéndole entre arrullos para después darle el biberón correspondiente y hacerle dormir.

Desde ese día sus cachorros no se le despegaron, cayeron también profundamente enamorados del rubio a saber bajo qué hechizo. Lleno de vergüenza tenía que salir a pedirle ayuda cada vez que a sus cachorros se les ocurría hacer un drama hasta que "Yuyi" estuviera con ellos, el ruso jamás se negó o se molestó por acudir al llamado de sus hijos.

Sin ser del todo consciente el lobo ruso se coló con paso sigiloso hasta su corazón, para instalarse en él como dueño y señor.

La convivencia derivó en una inquebrantable amistad, muchos malinterpretaban la unión pues no concebían ese tipo de relación entre un Alfa viudo y un Omega sin compromiso. Abundaron las habladurías acerca de que el Omega buscaba conquistarle o viceversa, pero nada más lejano a la realidad, eran buenos amigos, los mejores y sólo eso.

Él por su parte jamás se atrevería a abusar de la confianza que el Omega le había brindado, ni a aprovecharse del amor existente entre él y sus hijos para que correspondiera a su sentir. Yura nunca dió indicios de sentirse atraído por él, razón por la cual decidió mantener sus enamoramiento en secreto, no quería provocar que por incomodidad, se alejara de él o de sus pequeños.

Después del fallecimiento de Nikolay hacía año y medio al estrellarase su avión mientras se dirigía de vacaciones al Amazonas en compañía de sus amigos veteranos, Yuri decidió quedarse en la manada a pesar de tener a Viktor, su hermano mayor quien era el Omega enlazado del Alfa Katsuki.

Así pasó el tiempo, entre los dos liderando los proyectos, velando por el bienestar de sus hijos y de la manada, que se había vuelto más grande gracias a la anexión de algunos otros lobos que se habían quedado sin manada durante "la cacería salvaje". Todo marchaba sobre ruedas después de que los cazadores fueran abatidos o encarcelados; la vida cotidiana se había bañado nuevamente de tranquilidad salvo por la obsesiva búsqueda de su madre de candidatas para ser su pareja.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

  
Ese día había terminado particularmente mal, creyó firmemente que por fin sus padres habían aceptado su negativa después de la fuerte discusión de la semana anterior, por lo que inocentemente aceptó la invitación a cenar con sus padres y unos amigos de estos que habían venido de Canadá e Italia. Todo iba medianamente bien con los invitados que para él resultaron insufribles, pero mantuvo su opinión para sí mismo, convivió cumpliendo su papel como hijo y Alfa hasta que su tolerancia llegó a tope por el cambio de conversación.

No supo en qué minuto la cena se había transformado en la negociación de un acuerdo prenupcial frente a su narices y sin su consentimiento con Sala, una Omega italiana. Estaba esperando tener unos minutos a solas con sus padres para reclamarles, cuando Mila, la Omega de confianza de su madre empezó a hablar de los Alfas que estaban interesados en pedir formalmente la mano de Yuri, siendo el hijo de uno de los matrimonios en la mesa el candidato más interesado... Entonces sí vió rojo... no supo que tanto de su yugo Alfa dejó salir al hablar, porque después de mandar a la mierda a todo el mundo y salir del restaurante montando su auto, todavía alcanzó a divisar a todos los presentes agazapados en sus asientos, incluyendo los Alfas, cosa que no pudo importarle menos.

Vaya inicio de semana... Le tenían harto.

Ya en casa, no quiso entrar a la recámara de sus hijos en ese estado, todavía temblaba de furia y le costaba retraer del todo las garras, probablemente también tenía los ojos rojos, si entraba les alteraría su sueño. Se fué a encerrar al estudio para calmarse.

Gruñó tensándose al escuchar que tocaban la puerta creyendo se trataba de su parentela, pero al ver la cabecita rubia asomándose que lo veía con el ceño fruncido y ojos teñidos de preocupación se calmó al instante.

\- ¿Se puede?-. Yuri hizo seña para entrar con un dedo.

Otabek le respondió con un asentimiento. El rubio cruzó frente a él en dirección a la mesita que contenía bebidas y sirvió dos vasos vertiendo líquido de una las botellas. Regresó sus pasos tendiéndole uno y dirigiéndose al sofá individual donde se sentó, todo esto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Es bourbon, se ve que lo necesitas y yo también-. Le dijo desde su posición esperando paciente que él hiciera lo mismo en el sofá opuesto.

Finalmente conectaron sus miradas permaneciendo fijas por largos minutos, sin decir una palabra. Fue después de que el Alfa se sentara que el ruso rompió el silencio.

\- Suéltalo. No es la incomodidad de siempre por una reunión con tus padres, ¿qué más traes cargando?-. Preguntó Yura yendo directo al grano.

Siempre tuvo la capacidad de leerlo, de interpretar sus gestos, su mirada, excepto... excepto su incondicional amor por él.

\- Son muchas cosas Plisetsky. Muchas cosas...-. Contestó dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas? Es... estoy preocupado por ti-. Espero la seña positiva para enseguida soltarle la bomba. -¿Por qué no has elegido otra compañera? Todas las candidatas que te han presentado tu padres son hermosas y buenas Omegas, las investigué como me pediste, incluso Mila es preciosa, algo frívola pero no mala, ¿porqué no has elegido alguna? ¿de verdad no te han llamado la atención?... ¿O es porque todavía sigues enamorado de Aiday?-. Interrogó cauteloso.

Tomó un largo trago de licor antes de responder, quería ordenar sus ideas para buscar una mentira creíble, por desgracia le resultaba muy difícil con su lobo aun alterado pugnando por salir y saltarle encima a su acompañante, quería marcarlo de una vez, así ningún otro podía arrebatárselo.

Un pesado silencio se instauró en la habitación, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de decidirse a hablar.

Respiró profundamente y respondió con la franqueza que le caracterizaba.

\- Porque ya estoy enamorado de un Omega desde hace años... pero no soy correspondido-. Explicó con voz ronca y gruesa todavía lastimada por los gruñidos anteriores.

Lo escuchó jalar aire de golpe y abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¿Qué y porqué no me habías contado? ¿Quién es?... Wow... No puedo creer que exista una Omega que se te resista... Si básicamente se vuelven agua únicamente con verte pasar y eso incluye a las enlazadas-. Inquirió sorprendido.

Levantó los hombros con desgano y dirigió la mirada a la ventana donde se vislumbraba el brillo esporádico de las luciérnagas entre la penumbra del bosque.

\- Pues ya ves... encontré al único inmune y se me ocurrió enamorarme de él, así, casual...- Hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago de su bebida, buscando le ayudara a tragar el nudo que repentinamente se había instalado en su garganta. -¿Porqué no te lo dije antes?... Pues porque no tenía caso... ¿Para qué si no hay posibilidad de que me corresponda? No tiene el menor interés... Es caso perdido-. Contestó con voz baja sin dirigirle la mirada, temía que leyera en ella sus sentimientos.

\- Él... Así que es un él, un macho Omega... Vaya... Quién lo hubiera dicho... Seguramente debe ser un espécimen único, digo, para que haya logrado captar tu atención al punto de enamorarte-. Comentó igualmente en voz baja.

Creyó notar un toque de dolor en su tono pero desechó el pensamiento atribuyéndolo al enojo por haberle ocultado información.

\- Para mí es simplemente perfecto... Perfecto... -. Suspiro audiblemente, terminó su trago y se levantó para servirse otro.

-Aah... - Fué la única respuesta que salió del rubio. Posteriormente se quedó callado observando el líquido ambar de la bebida en sus manos.

\- Y tú Yura, ¿porque no has elegido un Alfa? ¿Tampoco te han llenado el ojo?, tú también derrites Alfas y Betas a tu paso... -. Cuestionó con amargura citando sus frases anteriores.

\- No, no me interesa. Estoy bien así solo-. Respondió cortante manteniendo sus ojos en el interior del vaso.

\- Bueno, eso dices ahora pero ya te toparás con uno o una que te haga cambiar de opinión-. Lo observó fijamente esperando su reacción.

\- No, no lo creo... Y menos ahora-. Dijo con algo parecido a un susurro tembloroso que le dejó desconcertado.

Estaba por interrogarle acerca de su respuesta cuando cambió abruptamente de tema, evitando a toda costa cruzar sus miradas.

\- Mañana no puedo ayudarte a llevar a los niños a la escuela, tu madre me pidió la acompañar a no sé que cosa muy temprano. Los cachorros ya tienen todo listo, te voy a dejar su desayuno preparado antes de que me vaya... Emmh... El reporte fiscal que pediste está en tu escritorio, si tienes dudas me avisas... Buenas noches y... si, buenas noches, descansa-. Salió con todo y vaso hablando atropelladamente dejándolo descolocado.

Tardó una hora más en retirarse a su habitación sin dejar de darle vueltas al comportamiento de Yuri, analizando lo que él pudo haber dicho para provocar tal reacción sin encontrar respuesta coherente.

Al siguiente día se encontró con que Yura le evitaba en todo momento, si necesitaba comunicarse le enviaba escuetos mensajes de texto o cortas llamadas impersonales. Pensó que le encontraría con sus hijos por la noche pero no fue así, su aroma estaba impregnado en los pequeños ya dormidos pero jamás se apareció después de su llegada.

El resto de la semana fue más de lo mismo, Yuri buscaba la manera de acercársele cuando estaba más saturado de trabajo o acompañado por algún otro lobo, llegaba a la oficina como bólido pidiéndole firmas de aprobación o entregando carpetas con reportes tardando menos de un minuto en el proceso antes de salir de la misma forma.

Fué el viernes por la noche que su mundo terminó por volcarse.

El Omega había salido desde primera hora de la mañana por "asuntos personales" (cosa que le dejó completamente extrañado), hecho del que fué informado por Leo uno de sus Betas de confianza. Estuvo todo el día preocupado porque Yuri no le contestaba llamadas o mensajes. Llegó la noche sin tener una sola noticia de él, fué distraído por atender a sus hijos llevándoles a la cama a la hora de dormir.

Precisamente uno de sus cachorros le dió la pista de lo que podía estar sucediendo.

\- Papi... ¿Yuyi ya no va a venir? Ya...¿Ya no quiere ser nuestra mami? ¿nos va dejar solitos como... como mamá?-. Soltó de pronto Erasyl con un puchero triste mientras le acomodaba el pijama, dejándolo pasmado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué me preguntas eso cariño? ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?-. Preguntó a su cachorrito que se veía cada vez más cerca de soltar el llanto.

\- En la... Es que.. En la tarde fui con As por galletitas a la cocina, teníamos mucha hambre de galletas Papi y Yuyi dijo que nos hizo unas... Entooonces escuché a la bruja esa, la de pelo rojo, hablando con Niamami en el jardín, ¿si conoces a Niamami?, As dice que parece un gallito con su popete rojo-. Soltó una risita infantil distrayéndose del tema.

\- Sí corazón, si conozco a Minami, pero ¿de qué hablaba con la bruja?-. Instó a su pequeño a volver al tema.

\- Ah...Ps esque la bruuuja, le diiijo... que estaba contenta, quesque porque ya había encontrado un Alfa que se iba a llevar a Yuuuyi, mañana, yyyy quesque ella se casaría contigo-. Contestó canturreando mientas brincaba sobre la cama, completamente ajeno a la crisis desatada en el Alfa, de pronto paró los brincos y se abalanzó a su pecho abrazándole angustiado. -Pero yo no quiero que esa bruja se case contigo Papi, es mala, y no es bonita como Yuyi... yo quiero que Yuyi sea mi mamá... Y, y... Y también As quiere que Yuyi sea su mami... No dejes que se lo lleven Papi, por favor...-. Soltó un par de lagrimitas acentuando su puchero.

A Otabek se le estrujó el corazón, porque sabía que su hijo se trababa con las palabras únicamente cuando se sentía muy angustiado o estresado.

Tomó toda su fortaleza el controlar a su lobo para no salir e ir a arrancarle la gargarta de tajo a la maldita Omega. Respiro varias veces pensando rápidamente un plan, tenía el tiempo encima. Dedujo que lo primero que debía hacer era sacar a sus cachorros de casa, no quería que fueran testigos de lo que ocurriría ahí mañana.

Más tranquilo, trato de reconfortar a su pequeño.

\- No te preocupes amor, esa fue una broma de la bruja, no hagas caso. ¿Me ayudas con As para que se lave los dientes? Ya ves que si no le cuidamos mordisquea el tubo con la pasta dental y se la come-. Esperaba que la distracción funcionara.

Al escuchar la risita del cachorro supo que había acertado, lo vió correr al baño de la habitación que se llenó de risitas y gritos infantiles de sus dos hijos.

Aprovechó que sus bebés estaban ocupados y marcó a Leo para que le ayudara a verificar la información con los otros lobos pero haciendo hincapié en que debía ser discreto para no ponerles sobre aviso. Al recibir la confirmación y un reporte detallado de la situación colgó la llamada.

La magnitud del estallido mental y emocional que le provocó lo escuchado en la llamada fue tan fuerte que sintió que estallaría, jamás había sentido tanta furia, su lobo le arañaba el pecho sin piedad exigiendo venganza. Metió el rostros en la ropa que acababa de quitar a sus hijos como recurso para anclarse de nuevo a la realidad, estaba a nada de perder el control. En el último jalón de aire distinguió el casi imperceptible aroma de Yuri mezclado con el de sus cachorros y el de él mismo, ese toque fue suficiente para sedar por completo el arrebato.

Con el temperamento ya más apaciguado terminó de meter a sus hijos a la cama, para animarles les avisó que el día siguiente los tres saldrían a visitar a unas personitas que ellos querían mucho pero la visita sería una sorpresa por lo que tendrían que guardar el secreto.

En tanto sus hijos dormían se dirigió a su recámara. Tenía un par de llamadas urgentes que realizar para pedir favores y rogó a la diosa Luna no se negaran mientras buscaba el contacto en su móvil. Tras recibir la primer respuesta afirmativa a su petición, realizó la siguiente llamada recibiendo también una respuesta positiva aunada a otra noticia desagradable que lo dejó confundido y enrabiado a partes iguales.

El sentimiento de traición se asentó en sus entrañas sustituyendo todo rastro de remordimiento por la decisión que había tomado.

Al finalizar los pendientes principales, procedió a empacar todas sus cosas y las de sus hijos, mandó mensaje a Leo para solicitar su ayuda acudiendo enseguida. Entre los dos llenaron las maletas con ropa, documentos y bienes más preciados, cargaron las camionetas de ambos con el equipaje en absoluta discreción. Leo le prometió resguardar las posesiones de su esposa guardadas en la bóveda antes de salir con una parte de las maletas en dirección al lugar que le indicó.

Él regresó de nuevo con sus hijos, habían pasado algunas horas pero todavía era de madrugada. Despertó a los pequeños, los vistió y subió a la camioneta, por suerte estaban tan somnolientos que se arrullaron con el movimiento durmiendo de nuevo.

Ya salían los primeros rayos de sol cuando llegó a Ile Alatau, donde estaba ubicada la casa de Yuuko, su amiga humana que ya les esperaba entusiasmada junto a sus pequeñas, dos lobitas y una niña humana hiperactiva, las tres eran un torbellino de energía que a sus hijos les encantaba perseguir. Los despertó y en cuanto olieron a sus anfitrionas bajar corriendo olvidándose de él por completo.

Dentro de la cabaña le explicó a Yuuko su situación recibiendo de su parte palabras de apoyo y consejos para concretar su plan. Se quedó con ellos hasta después del desayuno, explicó a sus hijos que iban a quedarse el fin de semana con sus amigas y el regresaría por ellos el martes por la mañana. Lejos de asustarse o negarse a quedarse solos gritaron de felicidad llenándole de besos antes de correr y perderse entre los árboles con las otras pequeñas. Agradeció a su amiga el apoyo pidiéndole extender el agradecimiento a su esposo que regresaba de su viaje por la tarde, partió enseguida a su siguiente destino.

Al llegar, mandó el mensaje a Leo para avisarle que había llegado y agradecerle el apoyo. El beta le informó que a su regreso vió a Yuri, que llegó minutos después que él, se veía decaído y demacrado pero realizaba sus labores diarias con normalidad, agregó que había preguntado por él y los cachorros pero no dijo más cuando le dió la respuesta que habían acordado para cualquiera que preguntara por su paradero. Agradeció nuevamente y le pidió le informara cualquier cambio.

Se sentó un momento sobre la hierba a admirar el paisaje, tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir pero no tenía sueño, la furia y la adrenalina no se lo permitían. Mantuvo la mente fría y los sentidos alertas, su lobo permanencia igualmente silencioso, acechante, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. El día transcurrió con él en la misma posición pero ahora leyendo, ante los primeros signos de la caída del ocaso pegó un brinco incorporándose de golpe, trepó a su motocicleta guardando previamente el viejo libro en su poder y se enfiló al camino que lo llevaba de regreso al territorio de la manada Altin... Directo al ojo de la tormenta que sería desatada por él mismo.

  
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

  
La casona de sus padre se encontraba con las luces completamente encendidas, las voces que invitaban a la camaradería lograban captarse a varios metros de distancia. Tal como pensó, entró sin ser detectado por los lobos ahí presentes, probablemente con los sentidos un poco nublados por el alcohol, los aromas de las especias en la comida y el aturdimiento posterior del festín culinario.

Se ocultó tras la puerta de entrada al comedor, el personal de servicio se hallaba recluído en la cocina. No captó ni un sólo sonido de la boca de Yuri a pesar estar seguro de su presencia en el interior. Distinguió las voces de sus padres, de Mila, Leo, Georgy, Serik, del matrimonio Feltsman (betas de confianza de su padre), del matrimonio Leroy y del hijo... El Alfa cretino que quería arrebatarle a su Omega.

Puso todos sus sentidos alerta en la conversación, una vez que su padre pidió la palabra a los comensales para enseguida cedérsela a su madre; ésta empezó un solemne discurso sobre la importancia de la unión entre Alfas y Omegas como base de las manadas, de la importancia de tener descendencia y un sinnúmero de estupideces más citando las normas del Libro Sagrado, apretó con rabia el ejemplar oculto bajo su chaqueta.

Oyó de nuevo a su progenitora ahora nombrando a Yuri, al que le aclaraba el motivo de la presencia del Alfa Jean Jaques Leroy en la mesa. La intención de éste era enlazarse con él, convertirle en su Omega y llevarlo a su manada en Canadá, pues había quedado tan prendado de él al conocerlo que hizo la solicitud formal con el Alfa de la manada Altin, en este caso su padre en ausencia de Otabek.

Escogió ese momento para irrumpir en la reunión, donde todos le miraba quietos, unos sorprendidos, otros molestos y sus betas aliviados. Sus padres atropelladamente le pusieron al tanto de la reunión y le invitaron a acompañarles, se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa que ocupaba usualmente sin mudar su gesto estoico; Yuri sentado a su derecha, con manos temblorosas le sirvió una copa de vino, una taza de café y una plato con un trozo de la tarta que sabía era su favorita, buscó su mirada pero el Omega jamás levantó los ojos de la mesa.

Al terminar el relato de lo sucedido a voz de su madre con la enervante intervención de Leroy giro el rostro hacia Yura esperando una reacción, al no obtenerla, rompió su mutismo:

\- Y bien, ¿qué respondes a eso Yura?- Preguntó monocorde con cara inexpresiva.

Con ojos muy abiertos el ruso le miró pero bajó los ojos de inmediato.

\- Lo siento, pero debo rechazar la petición-. Contestó con voz baja.

Vió cómo los demás miraban consternados al Omega, principalmente el Alfa invitado, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a las negativas. Mila interrumpió abruptamente con una sonrisa burlona.

\- El Libro Sagrado dice que si un Omega rechaza la petición ya aceptada por el Alfa líder debe ser expulsado de la manada como castigo a la grave falta se respeto-. Cínica bebió un sorbo de vino, una vez finalizada su intervención.

Yura respondió:

\- Tengo conocimiento de las reglas, saldré ahora mismo del territorio si...-. Él lo cortó antes de que continuara.

Sacó el libro bajo su chaqueta, lo arrojó con fuerza sobre la mesa en dirección a sus padres sobresaltando a todos los presentes con su repentino movimiento, se levantó y por el rabillo del ojo notó a Yuri observarlo con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

\- Todos sabemos lo que dice el Libro Sagrado Mila-. Habló con voz grave y profunda para dar paso a la voz cavernosa de su lobo, que hizo acto de presencia a través de los ojos rojos, las garras y los colmillos. -Por lo que yo, Otabek Altin, Alfa de la manada Altin teniendo como testigo a mis betas, a mis progenitores, al Libro Sagrado y a la diosa Luna, hago uso de mi derecho como líder y reclamo a Yuri Plisetsky Omega de la manada Altin como mi Omega, para unirme a él a través del enlace sagrado de los lobos-. Escuchó como Yura jaló aire de golpe.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero antes de que algunos lograra articular palabra continuó con su plan. Se giró hacia Yuri, caminó hasta posicionarse frente a él, lo tomó de las manos para levantarle sin dejar de verle a los ojos, escuchó al rubio decirle en un susurro tembloroso:

\- Beka... ¿Qué...?-. Sin más levantó la mano derecha del Omega, sujetándole de la muñeca para exponer el lado interno.

Sin desconectar la mirada roja de la verde, olvidándose del resto de los presentes, le mordió provocando un pequeño jadeo mezcla de dolor y placer que de inmediato encendió los ojos dorados del lobo Omega. Con voz gutural, añadió:

-"Mío"-. Procedió a lamer la herida limpiando todo rastro de sangre.

Acercó su propia muñeca derecha exponiendo su interior ante la boca de Yuri quien con ojos amarillos mostró sus fauces, temeroso asió su brazo, dió una lamida tentativa en el lugar donde iría su mordida, levantó su mirada hasta chocar con la suya y con su voz de lobo le dijo:

-"Alfa Mío"-. No pasó un segundo cuando ya había enterrado sus colmillos.

Sintió una explosión de placer que le cimbró por completo, era consciente de que no era la marca de enlace de apareamiento; sin embargo, para él significó la mayor muestra de entrega al amor de su vida, se sintió como ponerle su corazón en las manos.

Yuri, perdido por primera vez en el lado sensible característico de todo Omega reclamado, continuó lamiendo, restregándose mimoso en el cuerpo de su Alfa, ignorando absolutamente su entorno. Otabek le envolvió entre sus brazos siendo inmediatamente correspondido, sintió los besos y las lamiditas que su ahora Omega le proporcionaba en cada porción de piel libre en su cuello y pecho.

Regresó su mirada más intimidante que nunca a todos los presentes. La posó primero en Leroy que se enderezó sobresaltado.

\- ¿Vas a retarme a un duelo a muerte por Mi Omega?-. Preguntó amenazador.

El Alfa abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y negó efusivo con su cabeza. Captó con su vista periférica el temblor en los hombros de sus betas que hacían su mejor esfuerzo ocultando las carcajadas tras sus manos.

Dirigió ahora su mirada a Mila que se encogió sobre su asiento bajando la mirada.

\- Mila Babicheva, Omega de la manada Altin, te rechazo como Omega y te sentenció al exilio de mi territorio desde ahora y para siempre, como castigo a los actos cometidos en detrimento del bienestar de mi Omega y en consecuencia de mis Cachorros-. Saboreó cada palabra disfrutando del rictus de dolor en el rostro de la pelirroja. -¡Largo!-. Aderezó la orden con un gruñido furioso.

Escuchó el gemidito de temor de Yuri por el gruñido y le apretujó más entre sus brazos para tranquilizarle, acarició sus mejillas restregando las propias marcándole con su olor.

Tal como esperaba sus padres interrumpieron:

\- Hijo, pero de qué hablas, ¿porqué corriste a Mila? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis nietos? ¿Dónde están?-. Preguntó su padre confuso.

\- Cariño ¿Porqué rechazaste así a Milita? No tenías que enfadarte tanto, todo lo hicimos pensando en el bien de todos, incluidos los cachorros, ¿están bien?-. Agregó su madre aparentando tranquilidad.

\- ¿Ahora si les preocupan mis hijos? Já... Si se hubieran detenido a pensar en alguien más que no fueran ustedes y ver más allá de sus narices, sabrían que mis hijos estaban muriendo de angustia por que les iban a quitar a su mami, sí mami, porque así es como llaman a Yuri, pero él no lo sabe... Mis hijos le adoran al punto de que cada cumpleaños, cada navidad, cada oportunidad en lugar de pedirme un regalo me ruegan con ojos llorosos que me case con Yuri para que sea su mamá-. Dejó que las palabras calaran hondo en los oyentes, su madre apretaba los labios con disgusto y su padre se cruzaba de brazos subiendo la vista al techo mientras negaba incrédulo.

\- Ustedes alegan que montaron todo este circo en beneficio de Yuri, ¿tratarlo como artículo desechable era lo mejor para él? ¿tratarlo como moneda de cambio, como ganado, era lo mejor para él?... Después de todo lo que ha hecho en beneficio de ésta manada, manada a la que ni siquiera pertenecía; puso su vida en riesgo por protegerlos, los apreciaba a todos más de lo que merecen, les hizo ganar más dinero del que alguna vez podrán ganar por sus propios medios, les ayudó a ser mejores lobos pero sobre todo... Sobre todo cuidó, protegió y amo a mis hijos desde que Aiday faltó, mejor de lo que pude hacer yo mismo-. Su voz se quebró ya sonando enteramente humana.

Besó la frente del Omega que aun no se le despegaba. Limpió con coraje el par de lágrimas que descendieron traicioneras de sus ojos y continuó su discurso.

\- Por esa razón dejo el cargo como líder de la manada Altin, me voy con mi familia, no quiero que sigan conviviendo con lobos como ustedes, no deseo que mis hijos crezcan con esas ideas de mierda y mucho menos que sean sometidos a ellas por los deseos de idiotas anticuados y egoístas-. Enfocó la mirada en los ojos de su padre, que le miraba estupefacto. -Si no me dejas ir por las buenas, lo tendrás que hacer por las malas, estoy dispuesto a pelear en un duelo a muerte contigo, tal como lo indica tu Libro Sagrado, decide ahora-. Retó viéndose igual de intimidante sin la presencia de su parte lobuna.

\- Puedes irte hijo, espero que algún día nos perdones por el daño que hicimos a tí y a tu familia con nuestros comportamiento, siempre tendrás tu lugar aquí si decides volver-. Contestó su padre cabizbajo.

No contestó ni tampoco le dirigió una sola mirada a su progenitora a pesar de escuchar sus sollozos. No le perdonaba que ella fuera la autora intelectual de todo aquello para quitarle a Yuri y obligarle a aceptar a Mila, en un principio pensó que su madre estaba siendo manipulada pero cuando se enteró que no era así el dolor dio paso a la rabia, todo este tiempo había fingido cariño al ruso a quien solo veía como un ser inferior y un mal necesario. Con la investigación de Leo y la llamada de la noche anterior al matrimonio Feltsman le abrió los ojos a la verdad. Yakov Feltsman fue la mano derecha de su padre pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la mayoría de las decisiones que tomaba, a él lo apoyo enormemente en los cambios que realizó al volverse el líder y junto con su esposa apreciaban mucho al Omega ruso.

Le dirigió una leve mirada de entendimiento a Leo y salió junto a Yura. Se treparon en la motocicleta y partieron rumbo a la cabaña cerca del lago Kolsai, donde pasó las horas previas a su regreso.

Ya dentro de la casa sintió una pesadez horrible en el cuerpo, fruto del cansancio y el estrés acumulado, necesitaba dormir. Agradeció a los dioses el no haber hecho uso de su fuerza y derramar sangre, hubiera sido desastroso cargar con la muerte de su padre y de un Alfa aliado, porque estaba seguro de que ganaría. Nikolay antes de morir le entrenó personalmente.

Llevó al rubio a la recámara para que descansara, sin embargo no contó con que Yuri aun presa del instinto se desnudara en un segundo rasgando su ropa y se abalanzara sobre él provocándole. Atontado por el espectáculo se dejó caer en la cama con el Omega encima que se restregaba sobre su cuerpo, le acariciaba el pecho y besaba su cuello sin cesar. Otabek jadeó deseoso pero le detuvo antes de caer en la tentación.

\- No, Yura para... Estate quieto por favor... Bebé no me hagas esto-. Giró quedando sobre el rubio, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y sosteniéndole las manos sobre su cabeza. Éste no desistía en su intento de besarle, hasta que desesperado alzó la voz. -¡Yuri no!-. El susodicho se paralizó al instante, abrió sus ojos aun dorados y comenzó a sollozar haciendo amago de alejarse. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del Omega para dificultarle la huida y enmarcó el hermoso rostro entre sus manos para calmarle. -Amor no, no llores, tranquilo... Tranquilo chiquito... Ya, ya perdóname precioso, no quise hablarte feo, ¿me perdonas?-. Le habló con toda la ternura y el amor que le provocaba, cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa, siguió.

\- No es que no quiera tenerte, es que no debo, no eres del todo consciente de lo que haces y me niego a aprovecharme de la situación... Muero por besarte, pero te amo tanto que prefiero que morir de ganas antes de traicionar nuestra amistad, bueno, más de lo que ya lo hice... Vamos a dormir, ha sido un día horrible, necesito estar preparado antes de que tu parte humana haga su aparición y me mate a patadas por haberle manipulado y metafóricamente violado en público-. Dió un beso en la marca en su muñeca delgada y otro en la nariz, sacando una deslumbrante sonrisa del rubio quien se abrazó a él como un koala.

Cansado de pelear, todavía vestido se recostó sobre el pecho blanquecino, escondió la cara en el cuello del Omega y cayó dormido aspirando su aroma.

Despertó con los rayos del sol golpendo directamente en sus ojos, gruñó disgustado incorporándose al instante. Al echar un vistazo a su alrededor la realidad le golpeó, Yura no estaba en su cama, el olor a shampoo le indicó que la ducha había sido usada recientemente. Nervioso se encerró en el baño para despejarase y aclarar sus ideas, en tanto se duchaba divagó respecto a lo que diría a su amigo pero el único pensamiento que rebotaba en su mente era a la imagen de Yuri desnudo sobre él pidiéndole amor... Vaya mierda, iba a acabar dejando a sus hijos en la horfandad por caliente.

Armándose de valor, salió de la habitación vistiendo únicamente un pantalón de deporte, ya fuera se topó con la deliciosa vista de un Yuri descalzo recargado sobre el marco de la puerta admirando el paisaje mañanero del lago, vestido únicamente con una playera y boxer corto de su propiedad. El largo cabello rubio ondeaba con la brisa matutina y brillaba con reflejos dorados. La combinación del aroma del Omega con el suyo en la ropa que portaba, hizo estragos en su interior desatando escalofríos de exitación. Recorrió a detalle la anatomía frente a él de pies a cabeza.

Seguramente el ruso sintió su presencia porque inmediatamente se giró para enfrentar su mirada, quedaron así por minutos, castaño y verde chocando, hasta que un bonito sonrojo empezó a cubrir las mejillas del más joven, que rompió el contacto cerrando la puerta y yendo a la cocina, le sirvió una taza con café que colocó en un extremo de la mesa del comedor ubicándose él en el otro sentándose con su propia bebida.

\- Siéntate, hay una cafetera llena de combustible así que no tienes pretexto... Habla-. Ordenó escuetamente yendo directo al punto.

Suspiró, se sentó, empezó a narrarle todo, desde lo dicho por sus cachorros hasta las razones para reclamarlo y salir de la manada, evitando a toda costa mencionarle su enamoramiento. Yura escuchó callado, endureció el semblante después de nombrar a sus hijos pero después se volvió inexpresivo, cuando terminó, se instauró un denso silencio entre los dos que finalmente fue roto por el Omega.

\- Gracias, de verdad gracias, no era necesario que arriesgaras tanto por mi, te lo compensaré, lo prometo... Solo tengo una pregunta... ¿Porqué?-. Cuestionó Yuri señalando levemente el mordisco en su muñeca.

\- Cómo que porqué, ya te expliqué... Y no tienes que compensar algo, lo hice porque quise, eres mi amigo, además tú has hecho mucho más por mí-. Respondió indignado.

\- No te creo... Podías haberme reclamado sin el mordisco, ya los tenías lo suficientemente amedrentados como para que representaran un riesgo si nos íbamos, no era necesario que me mordieras... Sé lo que significa esta marca, es una mordida provisional, entonces contéstame con la verdad, ¡¿Porqué?! -. Instó cada vez más molesto.

\- No entiendo tu pregunta Yura... De verdad no tengo idea de qué contestarte-. Otabek vió como en cámara lenta la forma en que el bonito rostro se teñia de rabia pura.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas mierdas! ¡Tú no!-. Se levantó del asiento y azotó fuertemente ambos puños en la mesa haciendo brincar ambas tazas por el impacto. -También conozco las idioteces en el libro y las creencias de la manada, los aprendí de memoria al mes de llegar ahí. Este tipo de mordisco lo reciben solamente los Omegas que son amados por sus Alfas, es como un anillo de compromiso que el Alfa ofrece, el Alfa se deja morder para dejar en claro su amor incondicional, ¡Es como ofrecer su puto corazón en una maldita bandeja de oro! ... Así que contesta ¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!... ¿Porqué, si apenas hace una semana me dijiste que estabas enamorado del Omega ese? El que según es perfecto, duerme entre nubes de colores y caga rosas-. Arremetió alzando la voz descontrolado.

No pudo evitar reír por la creativa descripción, risa que aumentó al verlo arrojarle la taza que se estrelló en la pared a su espalda y que esquivó por milímetros. Siempre le causaba mucha gracia ver a Yuri enojado, también le daba un poco de miedo por lo impredecible de sus actos, pero la risa le ganaba.

\- No te burles cabrón ¡contesta!-. Le gritó más furioso.

El Alfa se levantó todavía riendo y empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente buscando una salida, porque estaba seguro que si se quedaba acabaría como alfiletero con todos los cuchillos que le arrojaría de la cocina.

\- Pues no sé Yura, nunca te he visto cagar-. Respondió sin pensar atacado de risa y de nervios.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué dijiste?-. Le preguntó espectante ya sin rastro de enojo.

\- Eehhh... ¿Yo? ... no sé-. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta de la recámara.

Fué acorralado por un Yuri que encajó las garras en la madera de la puerta a cada lado de su cabeza, apenas registró el movimiento por lo rápido que se movió, en ese momento odió el maldito entrenamiento que lo hacía más hábil y rápido que él. El Omega acercó el cuerpo al suyo manteniéndolo a un par de centímetros de separación, taladrándole con la mirada.

Tragó grueso sin saber qué hacer o decir, completamente distraído con la belleza frente a él, inconscientemente mojó sus propios labios saboreando la boca rosada del ruso a su alcance.

\- Dime ¿quién es el Omega del que estás enamorado?-. Insistió Yuri con un susurro apenas perceptible que le acarició sus labios con el aliento cálido.

\- Tú... Tú... Siempre has sido tú-. Respondió distraído por el aroma y la sensualidad del Omega con un susurro ronco.

Sintió el frío que dejó el repentino alejamiento del rubio que le miraba estupefacto a un par de metros de distancia tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Fué entonces que se percató de su propia declaración.

Dejó caer su peso sobre la puerta con abandono, cruzó los brazos, llevó la mirada al techo, soltó el aire frustrado reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez... Tanto tiempo cuidándose de no ser descubierto, de mentir y lo soltaba sin más por una distracción. Bajó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes todavía sorprendidos.

Se encomendó a la diosa Luna y decidió que era mejor aclara todo de una vez, así él podría tomar la decisión más conveniente.

\- Perdóname, se suponía que nunca te enterarías... Yo no... no fue premeditado, el enamorarme quiero decir, simplemente pasó. Desde el primer día que te ví yo, no pude sacarte de mi mente, mientras más te conocía más me gustabas, en todos los sentidos... Luego al ver tu conexión con mis hijos, pensé que encajabas perfectamente en nuestra vida. Después que nos hicimos amigos estuve a punto de pedirte permiso para empezar a cortejarte hasta que me hablabaste de no querer emparejarte nunca ... Me dí cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad contigo y me quedó más claro cuando empezaste a rechazar a todo aquel que te prentendía... Así que decidí tragarme mis sentimientos y callar, no quería que por incomodidad te alejaras de mí, de mis bebés... Nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera con Aiday... Te tengo metido en el alma, en cada célula y este amor no para, solo crece y crece cada día... -. Habló atropelladamente sacando todo lo que guardaba. -Mira, entiendo sino me quieres cerca después de esto. Emmh... Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí y yo me voy donde mis hijos, mañana Leo traerá tus cosas... Errr... O si quieres le hablo a tu hermano para que venga por ti, tu dime... Dime qué quieres y lo tendrás, lo que sea-. Terminó de aclarar pese la opresión que atenazaba su pecho.

\- Eres un idiota... -. Contestó Yuri con voz quebrada.

Vió con horror los pequeños ríos de lágrimas que emanaban de sus hermosos ojos y la culpabilidad le hizo cerrar la distancia para abrazarlo.

\- No llores, no llores por favor, perdóname... Perdóname, perdóname por traicionar tu amistad, tu confianza... Es que no puedo evitar amarte, tú y mis hijos son mi vida, mi todo-. Habló en voz baja, acompañándolo con sus propias lágrimas que empezaron a brotar sin permiso.

Sintió como el Omega correspondía el abrazo aferrándose a su espalda descubierta.

\- Eres un idiota, de lo único que debes pedirme perdón es por ser un tonto Alfa cobarde-. Le dijo entre sollozos al oído apretándose más a él. -No tienes idea de cuántas veces soñé con que me dijeras esto, que me amabas, que me correspondías... Si yo no te dije algo antes fue por respeto a la memoria de tu esposa, creí que aun la amabas, que esa era la razón por la que no querías una nueva compañera... Cuando tu madre me habló de conseguirte una pareja de tu estatus, una hembra, una Omega ejemplar como Aiday, me di cuenta que no tenía oportunidad contigo, por eso decidí lo de quedarme solo... Preferiría tenerte aunque sea como amigo, apoyarte y protegerte igual que a los bebés... Pero cuando me dijiste que te habías enamorado de un macho... Me quise morir-. Arreció su llanto apretándose a él buscando fundirse en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste entonces Beka?... Eres un estúpido... Y yo más por amarte tanto... Vivo por y para ti, para tus hijos... ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?... Tienes la inteligencia emocional de una piedra Otabek, en serio-. Entre lágrimas le dió una mordida superficial en el lóbulo de la oreja a modo de regaño.

El Alfa se separó lo justo para ver su cara enrojecida por el llanto, sin más, le besó como respuesta. Trató de reflejar en ese acto todo el amor, la ternura, la pasión y el deseo guardado durante años. Quiso que le quedara claro que su razón de ser era él, que iría al infierno por él, que mataría y moriría por él, que todo, todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con él en su mente.

Cortó el beso para darse unos segundos, necesitaba cerciorarse que no se trataba de un sueño, que no estaba fantaseando con tenerle entre sus brazos. Yuri le miró a los ojos con algo parecido a la adoración, le acercó los labios entreabiertos a su boca, como un mudo ofrecimiento para que siguiera poseyéndolos y él no le hizo esperar.

El beso escaló rápidamente en intensidad, sintió como era empujado por el Omega haciéndole caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la madera de la puerta, el rubio no tardó en abrirla sin alejarse de él, ya dentro cayeron en la cama, en la misma posición de la noche anterior. Beka se movió quedando sobre Yura, rompió el beso para pedir su opinión, pero el ruso se adelantó poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar, le sonrió tranquilizador y asintió con la cabeza. El Alfa entendiendo el gesto de consentimiento prosiguió a besarle, acariciarle y despojarle de las escasas prendas que le separaban de su piel.

Consciente de que era la primera vez que Yuri se entregaba, lo trató con toda la delicadeza y paciencia que era merecedor... Se entregaron al amor, al deseo, a la pasión que sólo los seres que aman con intensidad pueden experimentar. Adoraron con besos y caricias cada milímetro del otro; exploraron cada surco, conquistaron cada borde, grabaron a fuego su nombre en cada célula del cuerpo amado... Liberaron su lado animal abandonándose a la lujuria, a la satisfacción salvaje puramente carnal, al instinto; sus lobos se reconocieron, se aceptaron y poseyeron tal como su parte humana.

Segundos antes de alcanzar el clímax el Alfa lamió la zona donde iría la mordida del enlace sagrado, el Omega perdido en el placer de ser poseído por su Alfa expuso dócil su cuello para recibirle, con unas cuantas penetraciones más ambos llegaron al éxtasis, el reclamo se afianzó con las fauces que desgarraron la piel en la unión del cuello con el hombro.

La mordida alargó el orgasmo del Alfa que debía permanecer unido a la preciosa prenda entre sus brazos hasta asegurar el enlace. Siguió embistiendo perdido en su propio placer hasta terminar de correrse, retiró sus colmillos y con las primeras lamidas se percató de que su pareja se cimbraba con violentos estremecimientos, a causa de una segunda corrida que le llevó a desmayarse. El Alfa sintió como se inflaba su pecho de orgullo al provocarle tal nivel de placer a su amado hasta hacerle perder la consciencia, esa era la seña inequívoca de que la diosa Luna bendecía su unión. Salió con cuidado evitando lastimarle, le acomodó para que reposara sobre su pecho y le abrazo mimándole.

El hormigueo placentero poscoital y el cansancio hicieron mella en su cuerpo, se dispuso a dormir cayendo en un apacible sueño con el arrullo de los sonidos del bosque que les rodeaba, con la dulce sinfonía de los ronroneos bajitos de su pareja, con la increíble sensación de plenitud que su calor le provocaba.

El día continúo bajo la misma tónica, se olvidaron de toda necesidad primaria para dedicarse a satisfacer el deseo de tenerse, de poseerse, de reafirmar su unión. Hasta que fueron alcanzados por los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaron el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Era lunes por la tarde cuando Leo entregó las pertenencias de Yuri, les felicitó por su enlace y le informó a Otabek que más de la mitad de la manada esperaba su señal para unírsele cuando decidiera forma la propia, respetaban a su padre pero desconfiaban de su madre y su mala influencia, no podía culparles.

  
Alfa y Omega juntos labraron su propio camino, forjaron sólidas bases para su familia en compañía de sus hijos, construyeron los cimientos de la nueva manada Altin-Plisetsky en compañía de sus betas y amigos.

Cosecharon los frutos del inmenso amor que se profesaban recibiendo la dicha que trajo consigo la llegada de la nueva generación de lobos del linaje Altin-Plisesky.

~°~°~FIN ~°~°~

**Author's Note:**

> Puede leer más de mis historias en mi perfil o en la plataforma de Inkspired, ahí me encontrarán con el mismo nombre de usuario.


End file.
